[unreadable] This is a revised supplemental application to bring a proteomic analytical facility to our Biomedical Mass Spectrometry Core Laboratory so as to facilitate clinical research in the post-genome era. The investigators request support to expand our shared instrument facility by adding a state-of-the-art mass spectrometer ion-trap to perform protein profile analysis in conjunction with functional and gene array analysis. This new system with high throughput and capability for proteomic analysis will enhance the research efforts of several human researchers. This proposal deals with human studies conducted in the MC GCRC from nine NIH-supported investigators (total 20 NIH grants including two program projects representing support from NIDDK, NIA, NIHL, and NCI). These investigators represent a wide range of disciplines endocrinology, metabolism, aging, nutrition, transplantation biology, vascular biology and cancer. The proposals are: 1) Dr. K. S. Nair (PI) investigates (I) the effect of insulin and amino acids on hepatic and muscle protein profiles and (ii) age and exercise effects on muscle protein and gene transcript profiles. 2) Dr. R. Rizza investigates whether the circulatory proteins differentially regulated by insulin and glucose in Type II diabetics and non-diabetic people. 3) Dr. J. Levine investigates the effect of experimental weight gain on changes in adipocyte protein expression. 4) Drs. B. L. Riggs and S. Khosla investigate the effect of estrogen deficiency on protein expression in bone marrow. 5) Drs. D. Jelinek and N. Kay investigate the protein and gene expression profiling in multiple myeloma and (three cell leukemia. 6) Dr. M. Joyner investigates the protein and gene transcript profiles in microvasculature in people who are non-responsive to nitric oxide stimulants and compare with the responder. 7) Dr. M. Stegall investigates the protein profiling in kidney samples of people with chronic allograft nephropathy. 8) Dr. M. Jensen investigates the differential of proteins and gene transcripts profile in abdominal and gluteal fat cells. 9) Drs. N. Eberhardt and B. McIver investigate the proteins and gene transcripts differentially expressed in thyroid cancer tissues and normal thyroid tissue. [unreadable] [unreadable] The facility is well supported by NIH (through GCRC as well as program projects) and Mayo Foundation for maintenance and supplies. Highly qualified mass spectrometry technicians are available and the investigator has longstanding experience in using biomedical mass spectrometry for protein studies. The addition of new mass spectrometers and personnel will allow our facility to advance our program to identify new proteins and the altered expression of proteins in diseased states and in response to physiological stimuli. The results from the proposed studies are expected to make major contributions to our understanding of molecular mechanisms of various diseases and the aging process. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]